A Haunting Prospect
by Bumping.Bees
Summary: Written for Inktober Day 12. Prompt: I comfort you.


Jean drew his knees up to his chest, his head falling back to rest on the wall he was leaning against.

I smiled slightly, taking a moment to appreciate how cute he was even when he's sulking. He cracked his eye open and looked at me exasperatedly.

"What do you want, Marco? Is this another pep talk?"

I walked over to him and sit beside him, looking up at the sky. "It might be... But it could also just be me comforting my best friend."

"Who needs comfort?" Jean snorted, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Jean... I was there. I know it was stressful."

"It wasn't stressful at all. This day just fucking sucks."

"Yeah. I agree. It did suck." I sighed, glancing at him. "But... There was nothing more you could have done on your own. Nothing you did would have changed anything."

"I could have made sure we stuck together. I could have made sure you were safe." Jean lowered his head.

"Jean... It happened too fast."

"How though? How did you die?" His voice cracked.

"I told you... I don't remember. I remember hearing something... A secret, I think. And then... My memory is gone." I put my hand on the top of his head even though neither of us can feel it.

Well, Jean could going by the shiver that runs through him. I kept forgetting my touch was like ice to him. I supposed it's not my fault though. I just died a few days ago. They burned my body today along with everyone else who had died.

Jean's the only one who can see me. Maybe that's because we were closest to each other before I died. Maybe he just wants to see me badly enough. I'm not sure.

I knew I should be trying to move on, but he needs me... And I loved him. Maybe that's why my soul didn't pass on. I was too worried about Jean.

"A secret... So someone murdered you." Jean looked up at me, pain crossing his face. "I'll kill them."

"Jean, I'm sure that you will find them and put them to justice. You're a strong man." I smiled gently. "I want you to focus on... Well, healing. I don't want my death to destroy you."

Jean frowned, his amber eyes searching mine. "How do I know that this.. Is even real? You're a ghost, Marco. I never even believed in ghosts until..."

Jean looked down. Both of us are remembering when he first saw me after I died. He had rushed to me and tried hugging me, but he had fallen right through me.

I thought about his question for a moment. It's a good one. I couldn't even be completely sure of whether or not I'm a hallucination.

"Jean... Even if its not real to everyone else... It's real to us," I murmured. Then, I smiled. "Or maybe I can prove I'm real."

Jean blinked and looked up at me. "How?"

"Well, I don't think your subconscious would know this unless you've been having homoerotic fantasies about me that I don't know about." I kept my words light. "I was in love with you. I still am, I guess."

It's almost comical watching Jean process that information. He looked stunned at first. Then, he was blushing and covering his face.

"If that doesn't help, I can tell you that Armin is looking for you. He's worried."

Jean shook his head, looking up at me. He's crying. "Dammit, Marco... Why didn't you tell me that before you died?" he demanded.

"Because I was... Well, we were always busy with training and I didn't want to..." I floundered. I always thought Jean was in love with Mikasa.

"I loved you too, you adorable freckled nerd." He wiped his face and shook his head.

If I had still had a heart and blood, I would have been blushing. I hadn't expected that. I certainly wasn't expecting it when Jean leaned toward me and carefully kissed me. Even though I couldn't feel it physically, I felt it emotionally.

He shivered again and pulled back, smiling weakly. "You are so cold..."

"I think that's part of being a ghost," I answered, a small laugh leaving me.

Jean's eyes darkened again and he slumped forward. "If you're a ghost... Why aren't you at peace?"

"I...dont know." I sighed. "But even when I do move on... If I can... I'll always be watching over you."

Jean opened his mouth to respond, but footsteps come rushing toward us. We turned to the noise and see Armin.

"Jean, I've been looking everywhere for you. I was so worried when you missed dinner." Armin knelt in front of Jean, looking over him carefully. "Your lips are pale. Are you cold?"

"I'm fine. I just... I needed to be alone for a bit. I guess I lost track of time."

Jean looked a little shaken. He must have been remembering that I told him Armin was looking for him.

"Well, let's get you inside. I saved some dinner for you."

Jean glanced at me and I waved him on. He should eat more often. He's barely eaten since I died. "I'll be with you. Consider yourself haunted." I smiled teasingly as Jean is pulled to his feet.


End file.
